


Copy, Paste, Repeat

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [60]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Sometimes it's handy to have another copy of yourself and sometimes you just need to get the job done on your own.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 22
Kudos: 272





	Copy, Paste, Repeat

After deliberately scheduling time for himself and his studies this week it was particularly annoying to have so much go wrong and so many extra meetings crop up that he ended up not having time for himself at all. Tobirama was frowning halfway through the week and by the end his face had affected a permanent scowl from all the stress. When a day off finally arrived it was like the clouds parting to allow a single ray of sunlight through at last, a few hours to himself in which he could do whatever he wanted, and what he wanted was to read this book that had been burning a hole in his nightstand for the past week as it waited impatiently for his attention.

Things could never be so easy, however. He had only just made himself comfortable with a lap blanket and a steaming mug of tea when soft footsteps approached from behind, familiar hands tracing down the sides of his neck to knead the tops of his shoulders. If not for what he knew would follow it would have been a very pleasant greeting indeed.

“Well look who I’ve found all alone and defenseless,” Madara's voice purred in his ear. Refusing to take the bait, Tobirama simply turned a page in his book.

“Hardly defenseless.”

“But very much alone,” his partner repeated with a little kiss. “What do you say we make use of that?”

Tobirama kept his eyes on the book. “You can see that I’m busy.” He didn’t realize how cold that sounded until Madara squawked with genuine offense. In the name of love he finally lifted his eyes from the words that pulled so hard at him and took a moment to reword himself. “Mads, I have been trying to find time for this all week, you know how much stress I’ve been under. I just want to relax.”

“What, and sex isn’t relaxing?”

“Not really. It’s sweaty and active and adrenaline and I just…I just want to do my research.”

He watched his partner chew that over for a minute and prayed for mercy. In the end his prayers went unanswered. Madara's thoughtful expression fell away to become sly, a look Tobirama had admitted in the past that he found incredibly sexy.

“I’ll bet I can convince you to do me instead.”

“Mn, I’ll bet you can’t.”

“Wasn’t it you who told me that I’m – what word did you use? Ah yes. Irresistible.” Madara nibbled on his ear, hot breath washing down the side of his neck in a way that would normally give him shivers.

Tobirama sighed. He really did just want to relax today but it seemed his partner had other things in mind for their downtime. As much as he knew that maintaining a healthy sex life was important in a relationship he also knew that Madara was aware of how much his research meant to him, not to mention his tendency to get tunnel focus once he had decided on a certain task. More than certain he would not be getting any peace until they came to a compromise, he made a snap decision.

A small puff of smoke filled the air in front of him as he brought his hands together. When it cleared an exact replica of himself stood before the couch with a slightly judgmental expression.

"Here, you go have sex with him, I'm reading," he murmured. As soon as the words were out of his mouth the book he’d set down was back in his hands, nose buried between the pages. He could hear Madara spluttering behind him but the sound faded after a minute or two.

“Fine,” his partner said. “That’s fine. Just you wait. And you, come with me.”

Madara and the clone both moved away and Tobirama sighed again, this time with great relief. It was nice to finally have the silence he’d so been looking forward to all week. Tobirama was able to sink in to his book without any further troubles and from there it felt like time just fell away from him. Reading had always been an especially calming activity for him even if all he was reading was another book on jutsu theory such as the one he’d chosen for today.

It wasn’t until a while later that he realized the corner he’d built and closed himself in to. Without paying attention to the time he was entirely unaware as one hour ticked by and then another. Somewhat past the second hour mark he felt the returning of his chakra as the clone dispelled and then the memories hit him – along with the orgasm that had taken all that time to build.

A sharp cry burst from his lips and the book clattered down in to the unknown as his back arched, body quaking with the suddenness of it all, releasing in his pants while his cheeks burned with a rush of mortification. Evidently Madara had been quite busy with his clone.

Footsteps once again approached from behind but this time his partner’s face was both flushed and smug when he came in to view.

“How’s that relaxation going?”

“I hate you,” Tobirama gasped, entirely out of breath despite the fact that he wasn’t the one who’d been doing anything strenuous.

“You love me,” Madara corrected him. “Your copy just told me so about a dozen times.”

“I need to change my clothes.”

His partner arched a brow and Tobirama easily recognized the invitation there, the suggestion of round two. Sometimes it startled him the kind of stamina this man had. Not that he couldn’t say he wasn’t interested. Tobirama carefully weighed his options, casting his eyes down in search of the book he’d been determined to spend the afternoon on, then looked back up to where Madara stood leaning on the back of the couch patiently waiting.

“Will you do that thing with your tongue again? Just the memory of that…”

“I’ll do anything you want, love.”

Tobirama’s willpower crumbled under the weight of such a delicious promise. He could spend his next day off reading, whenever it came. Things couldn’t stay busy forever and it certainly wouldn’t kill him to take a bit of time out of today to remind his partner just how strong their bond could be.

And how much stamina he could muster for himself as well.


End file.
